Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War
Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War ''(or simply ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3) is an upcoming 2018 American animated superhero comedy-drama crossover film. It is the third installment of the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil ''series. Similar to the previous installment, ''Miraculous Squad, the film crossovers with the Nickelodeon animated series, The Loud House. The film is set to premiere on Disney XD and Nickelodeon on November 26, 2018. Plot The entire city of San Fransokyo comes together to watch Star Butterfly receive her award for being their "honorary hero". After the ceremony, Star, Marco Diaz, Janna, Ponyhead, StarFan13, and the Big Hero 6 head on over to the Bounce Lounge to celebrate. After the wild night, the gang heads back to their respective homes. The next day, Star and Marco do some cleaning around the house while Mr. and Mrs. Diaz leave for a little while. When Star puts some stuff away into her closet, she notices a family portrait of herself, her parents, and another girl. Suspicious, Star calls her mom, Queen Butterfly, through her mirror and asks about the family picture. Queen Butterfly panics and hangs up on Star. Star, demanding answers, opens up a portal and heads on over Mewni to talk to her parents. King and Queen Butterfly confess to Star and tells her that the other girl in the photo is really her older sister, Venus Butterfly. They tell Star that 10 years ago, they banished Venus from Mewni to an abandoned island because she was using the family wand for evil, destroying everything in sight and nearly killing Star. Sending Venus away to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses wouldn't be beneficial enough for her to attend, so King and Queen Butterfly decided that banishing her to an island would be a lot better. After Venus' banishment, King and Queen Butterfly erased Star's memory of her sister for her own safety. Queen Butterfly sternly tells Star to never make any contact with her sister, and to avoid her at all costs. Later on, Star goes against her mother's wishes and sets out to find her sister, believing she's changed over the years. She drags Marco along with her. Queen Butterfly, knowing Star disobeyed her, calls the Big Hero 6 to go after Star. Glossaryck uses his powers to help the six get to Mewni and find Star. Meanwhile, Star and Marco arrive at the abandoned island. The two are greeted by a creepy, ominous voice. The voice reveals itself to be Venus, who is chained to a giant boulder. When she looks up and realizes Star's in front of her, she is glad to see her. Star happily hugs her long-lost sister. After the small reunion, Star frees Venus from her shackles. Venus believes Star came to hand over the wand so she could have it and return home. Star refuses to give her the wand and informs her that the wand is hers now. Venus, heartbroken and furious, calls her posses and orders them to kill Star and Marco. The Big Hero 6 arrive just in time to fight off Venus and her posse. Star and Marco quickly jump on Baymax as they escape the island. Venus swears that she'll find and kill Star, if it's the last thing she'll do. At the Butterfly castle, Queen Butterfly scolds at Star for disobeying her. Fearing that Venus will find Star's location, Star now has no choice but to move out of Marco's house and into a new home, in a different dimension. She now has to live in a town called Royal Woods, in Michigan. The following day, a depressed Star packs her belongings and gets ready to move out of Marco's house. After Star says her goodbyes to Marco, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Janna, Ponyhead, and the Big Hero 6, Star hops into her carriage and goes through a portal to Royal Woods. Marco runs to his room, crying while everyone else returns home. Meanwhile, in Royal Woods, Star and her parents meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Loud and offers them two bags of gold if they take in Star. The two happily agree and takes Star home to the Loud house. At the house, Mr. and Mrs. Loud introduce Star to the kids, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily. The kids act skeptical towards Star, while Lincoln is upset that he has another girl to deal with. He gets even more upset when he's told he has to share his room with Star. Mrs. Loud tells Star to not worry about a thing and to make herself at home. As the week passes by, Star has a difficult time trying to fit in with her new family. One night, while everyone's asleep, Marco contacts Star to check up on her. Star lies to Marco and tells him that her new life at the Loud house is going great. After their conversation, Star packs her things and attempts to sneak out of the house to run away. Before she does, she notices how messy the house is and remembers the parents nearly grounding at the kids for not doing their part. Feeling bad, Star decides to do some cleaning around the house for them. The next morning, the Loud family wakes up to a huge breakfast, all cooked by Star. The family thanks Star and chows on. Later on, as the kids get ready to leave for school, a couple of bullies grab a hold of Lincoln and his best friend, Clyde, and threaten to injure them if they doesn't hand over their lunch money. Star comes to the rescue and uses her wand to release a swarm of narwhals to attack the bullies. After the bullies run away with fear, Lincoln and his sisters now respect Star and thanks her. They proceed to school, while riding on a dragon concocted by Star. Meanwhile, back at Echo Creek, Marco develops a plan for Star to return home. He contacts Hiro and the rest of the crew and talks about his plan to bring Venus to justice. After Hiro approves of his plan, he proceeds to work on a super suit for Marco, which will enhance his karate skills. Later in the evening at Royal Woods, Mr. and Mrs. Loud asks Star to cook dinner for the kids while they go next door to their neighbor, Mr. Gusman, Mr. Loud's new boss, for dinner. Star happily accepts and makes Marco's Super Awesome Nachos. After dinner, which the kids highly enjoyed, Star bonds with each one of the kids, while getting to know them a lot more. Things go well until when Mr. and Mrs. Loud walks inside, sobbing. They make Star and the Loud kids go upstairs to their rooms. While Lincoln overhears the parents' conversation about the dad getting fired from his job, Star gets a phone call from Marco. He tries to tell Star about his plan to get her back home, but before he does, Lori calls a family meeting to Lincoln and Star. Star quickly hangs up on Marco and runs over to Lori and Leni's room. Marco, confused, heads over to look at his suit being built by Hiro. All of the Loud kids and Star gather together in Lori and Leni's room. They try to come up with a plan to support the family or they'll soon be living in poverty. Luan informs that there's a street block party coming up in a few days, the winner of the performance will receive $100,000,000,000. Star tells the kids that she has an idea on how she can put the show together. Meanwhile, Hiro finishes up the super suit for Marco. After Marco fits into his new super suit, he and the Big Hero 6 head on over to Mewni to the abandoned island. As they arrive, Venus sends out her gang to go after the heroes. While the six fight off the evil gang, Marco uses his advanced karate skills to defeat Venus, believing he killed her. After the Marco and the six defeat Venus and her minions, they leave the island and set out to find Star. A few moments later, Venus awakens, surviving Marco's attacks, and uses the All Seeing Eye relic that one of her minions stole to spot Star's location. Venus orders her minions to have all of their weapons ready as she leaves the island to go find Star. Back in Royal Woods, the entire neighborhood is occupied with parties and performances. Star gathers the Loud family together to discuss how their performance is going to work. After the quick meeting, the guys scatter to get into their positions. Mr. Gusman and his snobbish family looks over at Star and the Louds and laughs at them. A few minutes later, Luan steps on stage to present the show. Luna pulls out her electric guitar and plays a song that catches everyone's attention. Star and all of the Loud kids step on stage wearing special outfits that Leni designed. While everyone dances and freestyles, Star jumps high into the air and uses her wand to release a sonic boom from her wand. Everyone in the audience is wowed and cheers for Star and the Louds. After the performance, a judge walks on stage and presents Star and the Loud family a big trophy with $100,000,000,000 inside. As the audience cheered loudly, Star and the Loud family happily hug each other. Mr. Gusman and his family, disgusted, walks back into their house, feeling defeated. The Loud kids and Star celebrate their victory by having a mini dance party in their living room. While the kids are having the best time of their lives, a portal suddenly opens, and out comes Marco and the Big Hero 6. After Star and Marco happily embrace each other, Star introduces Marco and the six to her new family. Marco tells Star that he and the Big Hero 6 defeated Venus and now she can return back to his place. After living with the Loud family for a few weeks and getting to love them, Star would feel devastated if she left them behind. She firmly tells Marco that she can't go back home with him and she must stay with her new family. Marco, heartbroken, accepts Star's decision and opens a portal. Suddenly, another portal opens, this time Venus pops through. She approaches Star and grabs her by the neck. Star orders the Loud kids to run upstairs, but Lincoln throws a chair at Venus, forcing her to let go of Star. Before Venus could attack Lincoln and his sisters, Hiro and his crew drag Venus outside and fight it out. Star steps out to help the six while Marco stays inside to protect the Loud kids. The heroes nearly win the fight, only for Venus to grab a hold of Star's wand and uses a spell against Star to paralyze her. Venus opens a portal and heads back over to the abandoned island with the unconscious Star. Before Marco and the six leave to go after Star and Venus, Lincoln and his sisters beg to help them save Star. Hiro, feeling unsure at first, agrees and decides to build each of the kids their own suits. As soon as the suits are made and fitted on, the Loud kids, Marco, and the Big Hero 6 open a portal and jumps through it to the island. Meanwhile, at the abandoned island, Star wakes up to find herself chained against a giant boulder. Venus tells Star about her plan to have Marco and the Big Hero 6 come over to the island so she can kill them all, and then use the wand's powers to take over any universe she wants. Venus eagerly walks on top of the tallest rock and waits for the heroes to arrive. Star looks down to the ground, feeling weak and hopeless. A few moments later, Marco, the Big Hero 6 and the Loud kids arrive to island and frees Star from her chains. Venus and her evil posse surround the heroes and gets ready to attack. Luna releases a sonic wave from her guitar and wipes out most of Venus' minions. The wave caused Venus to let go of Star's wand. While everyone fights each other, Lincoln catches Star's wand and tries to throw it over to her, only to have one of Venus' minions push Lincoln out of the way. Lincoln hops onto Baymax and uses his reflexes to catch the wand and gives it to Star. Star is magically fitted on typical Mewni warrior armor due to her holding her wand faithfully. Venus becomes so enraged that she transforms herself into a 60 ft tall monster. Star releases herself inside the monster's body using Baymax's rocket fist to destroy Venus' heart. After Star finds and destroys the heart, Venus begins to explode. The Big Hero 6 grabs Marco and the Loud kids and quickly escapes the island. The island explodes along with Venus and her people. The heroes land safely to the shores of Mewni. Everyone, believing Star has died, mourns her loss. Suddenly, a force field bubble arrives to them, with Star inside. Star steps out of the bubble to have her friends embrace and hug her. King and Queen Butterfly arrive at the scene, relieved that Star and everyone else is okay. They proceed to hug their daughter. Star makes her decision to return back home to Marco, but promises to visit the Loud family at least twice a week. The Loud family happily accept Star's decision. As the film ends, Star, Marco, and the Big Hero 6 have an outdoor barbecue dinner party with the Loud family. After Mr. Loud proudly announces that he got his job back, Lincoln and his sisters present Star with a new trophy (the trophy Star received from the city of San Fransokyo at the beginning of the film, which the kids accidentally broke and later fixed) for helping them get through their struggles. Star, filled with so much emotion, accepts her award and thanks everyone. After the party, Star and Marco watch happily as the Loud family bonds with Hiro, Baymax, and the rest of the crew. Voice cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur '''as '''Marco Diaz * Hynden Walch as Venus Butterfly, Star's long-lost sister and the main antagonist of the film. Her parents, King and Queen Butterfly, banished her to an abandoned island after she used the family wand to destroy everything and everyone. * Ryan Potter '''as '''Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit '''as '''Baymax * Jamie Chung '''as '''GoGo Tomago * T.J. Miller '''as '''Fred * Damon Wayans, Jr. '''as '''Wasabi * Génesis Rodríguez '''as '''Honey Lemon * Collin Dean '''as '''Lincoln Loud * Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud * Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey DeLisle-Griffin '''as '''Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lily Loud, and Queen Butterfly * Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud * Caleel Harris '''as '''Clyde McBride * Brian Stepanek '''as '''Lynn Loud, Sr. * Jill Talley '''as '''Rita Loud * Jordan Peele as Mr. Gusman, Mr. Loud's new boss. He serves as the secondary antagonist as he fires Mr. Loud from his own job, causing the Loud family's life to be in danger. * Bryce Dallas Howard '''as '''Mrs. Gusman, Mr. Gusman's wife, who is just as mean and snobby as her husband. * Maya Rudolph '''as '''Aunt Cass * Artt Butler and Nia Vardalos '''as '''Mr. and Mrs. Diaz * Alan Tudyk '''as '''King Butterfly * Jeffrey Tambor '''as '''Glossaryck * Abby Elliott '''as '''Janna * Jenny Slate '''as '''Ponyhead * Daron Nefcy '''as '''StarFan13 Production After the success of Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad, a third installment of the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil ''franchise had been greenlit. Nickelodeon, who owned the U.S. broadcasting rights to ''Miraculous Ladybug, was willing to do another collaboration with Disney. The results were The Loud House of Notre Dame, SpongeBob vs. the Forces of Evil, Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War, Finding Shimmer and Shine, The Loud House Gets Wrecked, and Finding Shimmer and Shine 2. With most of the animation being done at Disney Television Animation, the film is also being co-produced at Nickelodeon Animation Studio. Release The film is set to premiere on Disney XD and Nickelodeon on November 26, 2018. The film's soundtrack will include Jetta's "I'd Love to Change the World (Matstubs Remix)". Critical response The film received critical acclaim, with many critics praising the story, action sequences, humor, and emotional scenes. The film currently holds an 89% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 35 reviews, with an average rating of 7.8/10. Sequel, Follow-up, and Spin-Off Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes A fourth film in the franchise has been officially announced and is scheduled for a summer 2020 release. Unlike the first three films, which were television films, this film will be released theatrically. Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party, a crossover film that takes place after the events of Relative War, is set to premiere on Disney XD on January, 1 2019 New Year's Day. The film will crossover with a variety of different animated TV series and films. Super Louds 11 A spin-off film featuring Lincoln and his sisters as a team of superheroes is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on May 25, 2020. Category:Disney Category:Crossover films Category:Animated films Category:Superhero films